Love Is War
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was four when she made a decision that changed her life. Either become a weapon of Konoha or let her twin brother become the weapon. She decided to become the weapon, making everyone hate her. She contained half the spirit of Kyuubi, and her brother had the other half. Both could be made as weapons', but she let him live a more happy life then she would have. Now they meet


_**Love Is War**_

_**Summary: **__**She was four when she made a decision that changed her life. Either become a weapon of Konoha or let her twin brother become the weapon. She decided to become the weapon, making everyone hate her. She contained half the spirit of Kyuubi, and her brother had the other half. Both could be made as weapons', but she let him live a more happy life then she would have. Now they meet face to face again. Will one be able to forgive the other? Or will Naruto even remember her? Will love come through or hate shine into the darkness of their souls.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Naruto**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/VOTE! XD **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome watched silently as her brother walk into the Academy building, today was the day he took the Genin test. She hoped he passed this time.

She saw how hard he worked, how much he wanted to be a ninja. He put so much work into the things he did. Naruto Uzumaki was never one to back down from a challenge.

She learned this all her years from watching him but never to actually interact with him. How she wished she could take him in her arms and say everything was going to be ok.

The village was horrid to him.

Kagome saw the looks. The looks he got when just walking down the street. She hated it, hated she couldn't' do anything to help him.

She made a promise all those years ago.

Kagome Namikaze had to become a weapon. A weapon that was controlled and heartless, or that is what she made everyone believed.

She wasn't heartless; she just was good at hiding her emotions.

How she wished she could be there for her brother though, her Naru-chan. Her only family. Kagome would forever be a tool if it meant the safety of him.

She would do anything for him, even stay in the shadows watching him have a life.

"YOU FAIL!" The yelling made Kagome jump out of her thoughts and look down at the school, it seemed like he failed again.

She knew that it could be something a teacher did wrong, but she kept tabs on them. She had too, she had to make sure he had a pretty good life.

Sighing Kagome placed her mask back on her face and flashed out of sight, no one knowing she was once there.

x-x-x

"Hell cat, your late." The sound of her Captains' voice as she just arrived, she was late she knew that. Kagome wanted to see her brother before her mission, which is why she was late. It wasn't anything she was going to share with him though.

"Hai, I know." She said this in an emotionless voice, not flinching when a sword was pressed against her throat. She stood still waiting for her captain to say something; this wasn't the first time this has happened to her.

"Really Hell Cat, not even blocking. One would think ya want to die." One of her team members muttered, walking next to the captain who moved back and sheathed his sword.

"Maybe I do…." Kagome said voice still monotone. She didn't want to die though, well…not all the time. Sometimes she wished she was, but she remembered her brother. That is what kept her going.

Her love for her brother was all she needed to stay alive.

She heard a sigh from behind her, "You can be a pain….you know that." Turning she saw another one of her teammates. His mask was that of a lion, with blue markings.

"Life wouldn't be fun without her, ya know that." Her captain gave her a pat on the head, before looking at the two other subordinates in the room, "All right…..time to get down to business now."

All went silent waiting for him to continue, she felt the air get thicker. Usually when they asked for all of them here at the same time it usually meant they were wanted for an assassination.

"There is said to be a traitor in the village, he is one of our own." He paused, his masked face moving to look at all three emotionless faces, "Track him down… Kill on site."

All heads snapped to him at this, and knew that this was a serious matter then. Kagome frowned; she kept tabs on a lot of the ninja's….who could the traitor be.

"Dismissed!" her captains voice said and disappeared along with her teammates. She stood there thought trying to figure out who could he be.

Her eyes widened one thought flashing through her brain as ran to get there, hopefully it wasn't too late.

_Naruto_

She had to make it, she knew she should have stayed till the Academy got out before leaving.

'_Please be alright….please' _She silently pleaded as she ran in a blur of black.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Read and Review!_**


End file.
